Bliss
by prussia-hugs
Summary: Love is blooming as Ludwig finds his war bunkmate is actually a girl.  WHY DO I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S  Fem!italy x germany and Fem!Romano x Spain R&R and you get a cookie


As I and my friend Antonio stood in line waiting for the general to call out our names, I saw a strange sight. 2 men walking close to each other looked almost identical except one had darker features. I looked at them strangely until I heard the general shout "ATTENTION" and I straitened up. "You will be assigned partners soon so be ready." the general boomed. "Yes sir" we all said in unison. Antonio winked at me as if to say "it would be so cool if we were paired up" when the general started calling out names I waited in anticipation for my name to be called "Ludwig Beishmidtidt, Feliciano Vargas" he called I stood forward and a short trembling figure stepped up to. My partner looked frightened to be there and the boy standing beside him looked horrified. He squinted his eyes at me and then his eyes widened. They were a bronze-ish color and were large and almost beautiful. I shook my head. I was a soldier not a romanticist. I walked up stiffly to my partner and shook his hand. He smiled a gentle smile. "Hi I'm Feliciano but you can just call me Feli" I couldn't help but let my seriousness falter. How was this softie going to survive in war? "Ludwig" I replied curtly. "Antonio Fernandez, Lovino Vargas" The man who looked slightly older than Feli scowled at my friend with an almost girlish glare and for a second I thought I saw him blush but I assumed it had been my imagination.

That night as I walked over to my tent I swear I heard conversation going on which surprised me since me and Feli were supposed to be the only ones in that tent, so I walked in and saw something that almost made me rush right back out. There was Feli and his "brother". Lovino was yelling at him and screamed a high pitched scream as I saw why I thought I saw him blush at handsome Antonio. He was actually a she. Feli turned around to see what his sister was screaming about and I swear I just about ran outside because when Feli turned around I saw that he too was a girl disguised as a boy, although she didn't understand why Lovino was about to kill me and I was hot pepper red… until she looked down and remembered she was in nothing but her undergarments. She looked up and now she too was about as red as my brother's eyes. "Uh um Ludwig I can explain-"she started but her sister cut her off "GET OUUTT" she screeched and punched me right between the eyes.

I woke up to a gentle hand caressing my face and another fanning me, but what made me shoot up in shock was the light kiss between the eyes. As I straightened up I saw Feli watching me closely making sure I was fine. Then I remembered and saw that she was n her pajama's "um it's kind of a long story" she said. I and my sorella have some problems at home. Our parents think I'm too soft and that she's dumb, so we decided to join the military to prove to them that we weren't completely useless. "Hmm" I muttered still shocked and a headache growing. "Just tell me one thing, why does my head hurt so much" Feli looked down. "Sorella's fist" she muttered to me trying to keep quiet. "She's with your friend now, I have a feeling she means more when she says he a pedophile gay jerk" she said looking down "Lovi's never loved anybody outside of the family" Feli looked tired, and close to tears for some strange reason. Without hesitation I picked her up and started singing her a German lullaby

_Freuden son der Zahl, bluen im Himmels saal, Engelen und Ver klar ten, wie die Vater lehrten O da mocht ich sein, und mich e wig freun und mich e wig freun._

I felt Feli fall asleep in my arms, her breath becoming slower and her muscles relaxing. I carried her to the tent and lay her down on her cot. I decided to go visit Antonio to see how he was fairing with Lovino, being the violent tempered girl she was. When I got there I found they were both already asleep. My eyes watched as their chests rose and fell in unison, Lovino's arm was draped over Antonio's waist. I remembered Feli had told me how her sister had never had feeling's for anyone outside of there family, and in that moment I found that hard to believe.

Over the next few weeks training continued, Feli and Lovi as Antonio had nicknamed the fiery Italian were falling miserably behind and I worried about the sisters, Feli most of all. She was slightly clumsy and all she thought about was when the next break was and when we could eat. Lovi defied the General calling him a shit faced bastard. Soon enough we were called into war. Things started smoothly enough Feli didn't die and neither did I. About a month in I had an enemy soldier at gunpoint, my eye focused on my target, but as I was about to pull the trigger I heard a gasp of shock, I was distracted for a moment. My target ran away but at the moment I didn't care, Feli was standing at gunpoint looking like a deer in the headlight s. I heard the gun go off. "FELI NO" I shrieked as the Italian fell to the ground clutching her blood soaked leg. "L-Ludwig go, I-I'll be fine." She choked out "Bull-shit" I said scooping her up into my arms as she gasped in pain. I managed to get her to the nearest medic, although she was unconscious by the time we got there. I didn't leave her side until the general came in "Get your ass out there" he demanded. I snapped. "NO I WILL NOT, FELI NEEDS ME, SHE MEANS MORE TO ME THAN I CAN UNDERSTAND AND HER FEELINFGS ARE VERY FRAGILE. I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF SHE GOT KILL'D." I didn't realize what I had done until it was to late. Feli and Lovino were deported as soon as Feli was well enough to walk.

7 years later

Antonio and I walked down the street, both of us relieved that the war was finally over. I looked around happy to see people enjoying life, my eyes caught sight of two women standing close together, but one with slightly taller and had darker features. The shorter haired one had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She turned around and caught my eye. I was staring into large caramel eyes that widened and filled with tears . She ran towards me "LUDWIG" she cried wiping her eyes. "F-feli?" I gasped barely recognizing the voice. When she reached me she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Feli im so sorry. Its my fault you got deported, I jus-" I was cut off as Feli stood on her toes and kissed me on the lips. At first I tensed up not expecting the sudden contact, but soon melted into pure bliss.

A/N: YAY ITS FINALLY anyway this is a result of me watching to many Gerita video's :D you can thank my friend Yukiray for motivating me to finish this XD R&R and I'll pm you with a preview to the next chapter of "last Friday night" :D


End file.
